Portal 3
by The Wolf Piper
Summary: Inuhoshi  owned by Inuhoshi  along with a fellow test subject, Bardock Igneel mussurvive GLaDOS, the AI who has taken over and corrupted an entire city. They must work together in order to survive GLaDOS' tests.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Reconstruction**

"_*Bzzzzzztttt*.Chell?*Bzzzzzztttt*. Project Fail*Bzzzzzzttt*"_ The robotic voice of a woman sounded in the distance of the empty and messed underground Facility. Sparks flew all over the place and grounds were on fire. Rooms were filled with gas and power surged through the walls of individual rooms.

"_Project *Bzzzzzzztttt*. Reboot sys*bzzzzzzttt*. Commence Dimensional Por*bzzzzzttt*."_ The AI known as GLaDOS spoke, its voice echoing through the halls closest to it. As it spoke, a red portal opened up beneath it and GLaDOS (having taken refuge in a companion cube through a core transference) fell through it. The Red Portal had no secondary exit portal for GLaDOS to escape out of. But it knew that such an exit wasn't necessary. GLaDOS fell through a self-made red portal, like a wormhole, and landed on the ground of a place without metal. It was outside in another dimension.

"_Dimensional Portal Travel complete. Commencing reconstruction of Aperture Science Laboratories."_ it said. Fortunately for GLaDOS, a local inhabitant of this new dimension happened to be walking by. He was an anthropomorphic canine in appearance. His eyes brown and his fur black. He wore clothing that suited a farmer during the first few years of the twenty first century back in GLaDOS' dimension. He noticed the small cube and picked it up.

"Whoa! This thing's heavy." he said, quickly walking away. He returned a few minutes later with a Ute and managed to haul GLaDOS onto the trailer. As he drove off, GLaDOS began to plan out how it would take over this animal world for its own gain. Its plan wasn't revealed until several years later. GLaDOS, having been sold to the highest bidder was studied and improved upon. Recieving a brand new body of its own, it rebelled against the animals, doing exactly the same thing as it once had with humanity. GLaDOS had exterminated the inhabitants of an entire city.

Over time, GLaDOS' power grew and the surrounding cities grew too fearful of it, deeming it a city that was banned from being entered. Unfortunately, that meant no rescues were allowed to be conducted. And GLaDOS hadn't killed everyone within that city.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Inuhoshi opened her eyes, slightly groggy from the sleep. She first saw an unfamiliar roof. Blinking a few times, she watched as the glass hatch above her head opened, allowing her to sit up. She then realised that she was not where she remembered being last. Quickly jumping out of the capsule shaped bed, she looked around, seeing glass walls keeping her trapped. She began to breathe heavily, disliking the situation she was placed in. She didn't know how she got here, and she didn't care. All she wanted was out of this room. The first thing she noticed were her clothes. Instead of her blue jeans and red t-shirt, she was wearing a very orange tracksuit. She had no shoes as of yet and her pentagram was missing. She began to hyperventilate, she was growing increasingly stressed.

"_Hello, Subject 1, Name: Inuhoshi. We hope your slumber was peaceful and no nightmares were present."_ said a voice within the room. Inuhoshi froze, searching for a camera to go with that voice.

"What do you want with me you pervert?" she shouted, picking up the coffee mug on the bench beside the toilet, throwing it at one of the glass walls.

"_I will open the doors for you to exit the chamber in one minute. In the meantime, please understand your purpose here. You will be drilled with numerous field tests in order to determine your maximum capabilities. When you have reached your limit, I will be notified by your sudden death. Are there any questions?"_ the voice asked. Inuhoshi was stunned speechless. She backed up into a corner, knocking the table out of the way. She crouched down, sitting on the ground with her legs to her chest, curling up into a ball.

"_To make your experience more fair on your part, I have taken the liberty of placing a weapon within this facility that will help you navigate through these tests. All you are required to do is find it...Your door will open in: 3...2...1...Now!"_ Suddenly, a large life-size oval with an Orange outline opened up in the door in front of her. Without thinking, she shot out of the room and ran towards what looked like an exit.

"_Very good. Now, head to your right and walk through the next portal."_ the voice said. Inuhoshi, feeling untrusting, reluctantly did as commanded, seeing an orange portal fluctuating between different areas. First, she saw a button, then an empty room. Finally, she saw a large box with a heart shape in the centre of the cover.

"_Take the companion cube and place it on the button to move on to the next stage."_ the voice commanded. Inuhoshi shook her head, gripping her ears out of frustration.

"I don't want to do this test, I want to go home!" she screamed, wondering if the voice would hear.

"_Take the companion cube and place it on the button to move on to the next stage."_ the voice repeated. Inuhoshi began to tear up, her eyes watering, making it difficult to see. She stood there for a while, wondering what to do. She thought: _Perhaps if I make it to the next stage, I'll discover a way out._ Deciding to go ahead with her plan, she waited for the portal to open for her to get the so-called companion cube. When it did, she ran for it, tripping over the portal in the process. Ignoring the sudden pain shooting up her leg, she grabbed the cube and quickly crawled back out just in time to see the portal change to the area with the button. With the sudden adrenaline rushing through her body, she struggled to throw the cube into the portal, watching as it landed right on the button. Inuhoshi relaxed, collapsing on the ground. She watched as a door opened to her left. Taking a minute to rest, she listened to the voice praising her success.

"_Congratulations! Make your way to the elevator for the next round."_ the voice said. Inuhoshi groaned at this, slowly rising to her feet. She shuffled over to the elevator, her enthusiasm non-existent as she began to imagine what the next round contained. The elevator doors closed behind her as she entered and began the descent. Inuhoshi was too scared and too exhausted from the first round to even wonder if the elevator was taking her closer to salvation, or further into destruction.

She was answered soon after by the sound of electricity. The elevator doors opened and the sound grew louder. She walked out, searching the white walls for a hint towards the source of the electric sound.


End file.
